warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Felinoel
Query Saying Hi because talk pages shouldn't be empty. Also, out of curiosity--how many editors are there in this wiki? -- Axi 02:26, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :If you'll allow me to jump in with the answer, a list of users and their rights is located .--Kodia 02:31, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::There are the editors, but there seems to be about 3 and a half active editors... felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:41, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Wiki Coloration So, fel. What do you think of the skin I had created for the wiki? I think it works. -- Yehonatan 04:21, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Fits the logo well. felinoel ~ (Talk) 05:53, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Images Is there an easy way to determine which articles need images from epi's still up on Hulu? I'd be happy to spend an evening just snatching images off as screen caps and posting them up, but I'm too lazy to actually hunt down articles in need (as I am looking for more brainless work than that would make it). -- Axi 01:51, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :How about this? File:Example.png. Look at the bottom of this page to the "File Links" area. There should be a number of episodes there at the bottom. It seems like a good place to start.--Kodia 01:58, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Alright. Do we want just one pic or more for the Epi's? (I'm going to try and pull an image from the first 10 minutes, just to avoid any potential spoilers) -- Axi 02:04, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::I say that you should get whatever can be gotten, I have an idea how to stop the article from spoiling, I will try to implement it, may not finish it until tomorrow though felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:05, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Woo! That idea worked! Toss as many images as you want in the Full Recap categories as they start collapsed to prevent spoilers now. felinoel ~ (Talk) 04:42, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::Sweet! Tomorrow is going to be lots of fun! -- Axi 04:51, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::If you plan to use more than one picture per episode, then I would recommend starting with the earliest you can and then moving forward through them all instead of just doing the episodes that use that example picture, I say this because I don't care for the picture we have currently representing the episode, Claudia. felinoel ~ (Talk) 07:29, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I could get a picture of Artie handcuffed from the beginning of elements and replace the full shot of Claudia. My theory on the episode shots, though, is to do full screen shots and not crop out the hulu and the syfy, as we're talking about epi's and not objects. (Elements is the "oldest" epi still on Hulu) -- Axi 14:30, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Go with that, sure. felinoel ~ (Talk) 14:58, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Claudia I think I've corrected all the instances of Claudia that needed disambiguation and the disambiguation pages should now match for those episodes that share a name with a major character in the show.--Kodia 19:09, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Well not just name, it could be other things, there could be an episode that uses Leena's Bed and Breakfast as it's title. felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:57, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Certainly, but I covered the instances we had for right now, so I figure we're set for a little bit.--Kodia 01:10, September 10, 2009 (UTC) References Sorry about my poor formatting of references on articles this weekend. Old habits die hard. I'll do better with future updates.--Kodia 00:20, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Nah it is fine, besides, when there is just one use of an episode as a reference, a simple ref tag is fine, at least until it is used again. felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:12, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Oooh I just found a treasure trove I have to take a short break to go to class, but I just found a treasure trove of official info that you're just going to scream in happiness over. Really. :) Next few hours, or before class, if I can get it done enough to release. You have no idea how excited I am to see this info happen.--Kodia 23:06, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :lol I see, well I look forward to seeing it then. felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:10, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Coming up shortly. I'll likely not do to great deal of spell check on it right now. You're going to love it.--Kodia 02:41, September 23, 2009 (UTC) See Warehouse, though this probably shouldn't be what it's called. I suspect the word "Warehouse" should be the disambiguation or something but I wanted to be sure the info got here.--Kodia 02:44, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :How about, The Warehouses instead? felinoel ~ (Talk) 04:02, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Unsigned comments Hi there. Good reminder to people to sign their posts with four tildes. You might want to use Template:Unsigned instead of just typing in the user's name for them. If you need help with the template, let me know. --Kodia 10:22, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :I always forget what the template is called, lol thanks for reminding me. felinoel ~ (Talk) 10:45, November 2, 2009 (UTC) just a thought ok, my name is Astrotorical from Deadliest warrior wiki. we are a small wiki with only a bit less articles than this one. i just had an idea you could use. on DWW we currently have 4 online episodes thanks to Spike TV (the creators of the show) and thought, maybe you should do this aswell. plus i wouldn't have to wait for the series to air over here becuase i just finished watching the season finale, live, last night. Astrotorical 01:10, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Deadliest warrior? What is it? felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:51, May 30, 2010 (UTC) It is a show on Nat Geo where warriors from different eras or countries who would have never facead eachother in combat. it tests out there weapons using experts on the warriors culture, descendants of the warrior and historians to make the warrior as accurate in battle as it would be in battle. the series aired with the first episode being -Spartan VS Ninja- so uhh.. yeah thats what it is Astrotorical 01:58, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Online Episodes well i found a link to a website that shows online episodes of warehouse 13. you may have already thought that why not just use the SyFy website? ''the truth is that website is only good for Americans so it is useless for people living in say, '''Australia'. have a try at this website and get back to me, it should be international CH33R5 Astrotorical 20:46, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Ummmm >.>; :Is this in reference to something? felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:08, July 13, 2010 (UTC) A comment fel, I love your user image, with the geometric shapes, did you craft it yourself. It is reminiscent of a pictograph utilized in an excellent series of books involving the hero's journey.NJZimmermann 22:25, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :lol not only is it just reminiscent of it, it is it. felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:24, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Links Hi felinoel I'm new here and i was just wondering if you could tell me how to post links. I was editing the summon locusts section of the lists of artifacts page and I didn't know how to set up a new link (I changed the name so the link went away)W13opa fan 22:43, July 17, 2010 (UTC)w13opa fan 06:41, 17 July 2010 :Links to other pages on this wiki.----W13opa fan 02:58, July 18, 2010 Artifact Info I got the info from a mixture of pausing W13 episodes from On Demand whenever they showed an artifact in the background but didn't give viewers enough time to read their descriptions and the amazing power of wikipedia (except for the Gulliotne blade, in episode 2 Pete accidently dropped it and it emitted the energy shockwave).----W13opa fan 02:58, July 18 2010 Oh woops my bad. Well I know for sure that Clark Gable's Nail care kit is the name of the nail growing aritfact for sure. As for the Easter Island conch and the dog whistle I can't remeber since I havn't seen Breakdown in a while but I am sure their names where shown on their respective monitors when Pete and Myka were searching for artifacts to combat the baylor dogeball (W13opa fan 07:40, July 18, 2010 (UTC))